It is desirable to fabricate devices, such as electronic, optoelectronic, and magnetic devices, on non-conventional substrates. Devices can be fabricated on a conventional substrate using conventional facilities and processes, and then transferred to a non-conventional substrate. Transfer techniques are of interest because it can be difficult to directly fabricate devices on non-conventional substrates. However, existing transfer techniques suffer from practical difficulties, including poor yield and area size restrictions.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the fabrication methods and related devices described herein.